Shared Blood
by xxxMegxxx
Summary: Felicia is Xanxus's little sister. She would die for him, her only blood relative. And she wasn't gonna let Tsuna destroy Xanxus's dream of becoming Vongola Decimo. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I'm really bad at summeries

Words that are in Italian (I used google translate so correct me if i'm wrong)

Padre - father

Fratello - Brother

Piccolo- Little

Angelo - Angel

* * *

Felicia thought her brother was her savior. Everytime she wanted to play chess, he would be there, always losing to her. When she needed a person to read a story to her, he would be there, reading Alice in Wonderland in a monotonous voice. "Piccolo Angelo" was Felicia's nickname, as she always carried a stuffed bear that was dressed in angel attire. Her brother gave it to her when she was 5 years old as a birthday present.

Her brother's name is Xanxus.

Xanxus was protective of Felicia, being that they both have the same mother and father. Felicia loved her brother just as much. As well as their father

Until the Cradle Affair.

Felicia skipped happily as she went down the hallway, smiling and clutching her stuffed animal. "Fratello!" She yelled down the hallway, where Xanxus was standing. He was wearing a tuxedo, but the shirt and tie were loose. The jacket was unbuttoned, and he look bored. He looked at Felicia and he sighed. "What do you need, piccolo angelo?" Felicia looked at him with her big brown eyes and asked "Could you play me? You know, chess?" Xanxus sighed again "I'm sorry. I have to go meet the other possible Vongola bosses. Plus you know how much I suck at chess" Felicia pouted " I thought you were the only person for the spot" Xanxus crouched down to eye level of Felicia and ruffled her hair. "Padre said I'm not the only candidate. There's also other people from other families" He made a face, that told Felicia that he wasn't happy about it. "Well, good luck!" She cried, happily, as she jumped on to him. "I hope you do well!" Xanxus put his arms around her and patted her on the back.

That was one of the last times Felicia saw a small smile on Xanxus's face.

His face became darker, each day after the meeting. He never talked to Felicia that much anymore. Only at the family dinners, she sees him, but he takes his dinner to his room. One day, Felicia asked her father " Padre, why is fratello not talking to anyone?" Her father thought for a moment, and said "He is almost a man, piccolo angelo, he needs space from everyone else" Felicia pouts. "But I want to play with him!" Her father smiled at the sight of his adorable daughter in her strawberry covered dress. Her black hair went down her back, contrasting with her deeply tanned skin. She resembled her brother a lot more than he had expected. "Felicia, he 's grow up as a man, he has to keep his space" Felicia grumbled and stabbed a fork into her chicken dinner. Felicia knew he was grown up, but she couldn't grasp the fact on why he was avoiding everyone. As well as hanging out with that shark man*

About a month later, the group known as the Varia broke into headquarters and started attacking out of tyranny. Felicia was taken to a safe spot underground. But she cried.

"Where did padre and fratello go? I want to know!" She had tears running down her cheeks, falling on top of her stuffed bear, in which she clenched so tight. She heard a huge thump from above. "I have to go see if your father needs help" the attendant said, closing the door in the underground room. The room's walls were made of steel, so the earthquakes from the battle couldn't touch it. Felicia whimpered quietly before she heard her father's voice from above.

"Xanxus, I have always thought of you as my son" her father said, which puzzled Felicia. Wasn't Xanxus his son?. "You lied! You were never gonna make me the boss because I'm not a blood relative. You adopted Felicia and me out of pity!" A familiar voice yelled. Xanxus. "I feel bad for my sister, for believing in your pitiful lies!" Felicia started crying again. She knew what they were talking about. She stopped when she heard Xanxus's scream, and cried even harder. Padre killed Xanxus she thought. No, that man killed my brother.

A few hours later, the attendant came back to find that Felicia had a blank expression on her face. "Take me to the infirmary where the Varia is being treated" The attendant shrugged and took her to the infirmary. The first bed had belonged to the shark man. He was sitting up, rubbing his hands. He looked over to Felicia and said " Aren't you the boss's little sister?" Felicia was puzzled. Xanxus is the boss? "If you mean Xanxus, then yes" The shark man grumbled. "Can you go?" Felicia asks the attendant. "But-" "I am in no condition to hurt the little angelo, plus she's the boss's sister. I think I would die a thousand deaths if I lay a finger on her" the shark man interrupted. The attendant shivered and left.

"Xanxus and I aren't blood related to padre, are we?" Felicia asked. The shark man sighed "I have to do research on that, but I'm thinking it's true" "Did you overhear the conversation too?" Felicia asked. The shark man looked puzzled. "Yeah, I was behind a column. Where were you?" "Underground" Felicia said, as she plopped herself on top of the bunk. "They must have put you in shelter" the shark man said. "I'm Squalo, if you didn't know" "I'm Felicia" "Your brother talked a little about you. We were suppose to avoid you and your attendent and if we didn't, we'd suffer death by flames" Felicia shrugged."What happened to my brother?" Squalo looked at his hands. "He's not dead, but he's frozen in an iceberg" Felicia squeezed her stuffy. "Can you break him out?" "I was thinking about that, but he's heavily guarded. Plus I don't have the right flame to unfreeze him" "Oh"

"Felicia!" Her father came in. He looked tired, and next to him was her attendant. "Why are you here?" Squalo started laughing "She came to visit her brother's subordinates" Felicia looked up to see her father. "You shouldn't be here!" "Where did fratello go?" her father paused, then said "He had to leave" Squalo glared "Voi, she knows not to believe that bullshit, Timoteo" The Ninth looked concerned. "My dear, Xanxus was trying to overthrow the entire Vongola, I never wanted-" "Then why did you tell Xanxus that he was going to be Vongola Decimo! You just lead him to believe that's what he was born to do!" Felicia yelled, running out of the infirmary. "She's like her brother" Timoteo sighed. Squalo scoffed "You just fucked up her childhood, how did you expect her to act?" He slumped down and turned over on his bed. "Do you mind leaving? I'm gonna sleep"

* * *

Please follow/review/favorite! I'd really appreciate it.

*the shark man is Squalo

Should I continue this story? Cause this just popped into my head one day soo yeah


	2. Chapter 2

Felicia was waiting behind a column, crouched down. She was older, more mature. She was 14 years old. It's been 8 years since that day. Since her 'father' froze fratello in a piece of ice. Her brother was heavily guarded by her father's Cloud unit. They were stationed 360 degrees around her brother. All were carrying various weapons. She took her sniper rifle and stood up. She walked from the column. One of the guards came up to her, but she shot him. "Knock out her out!" One of the guards yelled, before Felicia shot him. Crimson blood came out of his left rib as he fell to the ground. Felicia swung her rifle onto her shoulder before she started sprinting towards her brother. Her jet black Varia uniform was altered for stealth, her raven hair tied in a ponytail. Felicia was ready to get her brother out of that damn iceberg. Suddenly, she stopped. She turned to find a paralyzing needle coming out of her back. Shit She fell to the ground, her body landing in an awkward position. Timoteo walked up to his daughter "Bossu, she shot about 2 guards" his Cloud Guardian said, looking down upon the previous princess of the Vongola. Timoteo picked up his daughter before telling "Let's drop her off at the Varia headquaters" "But, Bos-" "I don't think she wants to see me" the Ninth said ominously, before stepping out of the area.

"Unh…" Felicia moaned. There were rays of sunshine in her face. "Felicia~" a sing song voice said. Lussuria was leaving breakfast by her bedside. "I leave this here so you can eat it when you feel better~" "VOI! LUSSURIA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WE HAVE A MEETING RIGHT NOW!" an extreamly loud voice called out. "Coming~" Lussuria said, skipping out of the room. Felicia was in a bed with satin sheets. She got up, feeling a sharp pain in her skull. She winced before picking up a piece of bread from the tray on her bedside table. Once she finished, Felicia got out of the bed and walked out of the sunshine stained room.

"Ushishishi, the principessa is awake" spoke a familiar voice. Belphegor was standing beside the bedroom door. "I thought all the members were suppose to be at the meeting" Felicia said. Bel laughed "Those rules don't apply to me, because I'm a Prince" he smiled. Felicia rolled her eyes. After all, this was the guy who joined the Cradle Affair at the age of 8. The blood lusting prince put a arm around the girl's waist, squeezing it. "Let's head to the meeting room" he said, keeping the arm on Felicia's waist. Felicia didn't really mind, since this became a routine for after every attempt at freeing her brother. She wakes up in a bed, Lussuria makes her breakfast, there's a meeting, Felicia gets out of bed and meets Bel at the door, they have a conversation, he puts a arm around waist, and SOMETIMES she puts both of her arms around his waist when she's super depressed.

"You know, principessa, we can just go have fun by ourselves" Bel whispers into her ear.

And Bel tries to have some sort of sexual relationship with her by whisper dirty things in her ear.

"I'm kinda depressed, and my brother will kill you" Felicia says, putting both arms around the prince's waist, and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Ushishishi, you are a strange girl" he whispers. They get to the meeting room, and drop all connecting touches with eachother. Squalo hates Bel touching Felicia, in any way possible. He's a different version of Xanxus, less violent but much louder. "I don't hear any yelling on the other side" Felicia commented quietly, grabbing a gun from the table next to the door and loading it from the leftover bullets in the riming of her bra. "Ushishishi, never thought you'd be so dirty" he said, getting out some knifes that have seemed to have magically appear from his back pocket. "I'll get the door" Felicia said, pressing her back against the door.

She slowly opens the door, aiming her gun at eye level. All the leading members of the Varia were on either side of a chair, and all were silent. In that chair, there was a man, about 6 feet tall, with a sort of undercut for his black hair. He wore a white shirt and the Varia jacket hanging off his shoulders. He wore the standard uniform pants and black boots. His hair is serverly spiked and adorned with feathers, beads and a animal tail. He had a glass of tequila on a table next to him. The man stood up, his amber eyes planted on Felicia. She drops the gun, her jaw hitting the floor. The raven haired female staggers towards the man, an when finally reaching him, puts her hands around him and starts to cry. The man rubs her head, quietly telling her "I'm sorry I was gone for too long, piccolo angelo" Felicia responds, quietly, so only the man could hear.

"I missed you, Xanxus"

* * *

SO MUCh FLUFFYNESS! And I'm sorry if I made it weird for anyone during the Bel part. I kinda imagined Bel having a little obsession over Felicia. Also, next chapter, there's gonna be a two year time skip, and that's when the main plot of KHR kicks in. And I'm gonna have Felicia develop a loving relationship with one of the Vongola guardians. Follow/Favorite/Review and thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

Two year time skip~

Felicia was on food/cooking duty until the Vongola Battles ended. Which sucked.

Here she was, carrying a bunch of grocery bags, as well as her student registration folder since her brother needed her to infiltrate the school and get close to the guy who was suppose to go up against him. The guy's name sounded like tuna.

Of course, this would mean that Felicia has to lie about her age, and her legal guardians.

Felicia walked on the sidewalk right next to Namimori Junior High, still holding mounds of plastic bags filled with tequila, steak, whiskey, seafood, noodles, veggies, coffee and several different types of other steaks, Xanxus's favorite food. She held her vanilla folder under her armpit, all filled out with fake signatures and everything. Felicia even wore her uniform today, even though she wasn't going to school until tomorrow. She was ready to sweet talk the principal.

Mounds of students were coming out of the school gates the moment Felicia reached there. She had to wait ten minutes before she could go in due to the traffic. She walked into the hallway where the principal's office would be.

"Oi!" A deadly voice behind her says. Felicia turns around slowly to find a black haired male with a armband pinned to his left arm. He wore the Namimori jacket like her brother, and carried weird bar things. "Uhm...Hi?" Felicia says, making sure to look like a sweet heart. "Who are you and why are you carrying alcohol on campus?" He said, pointing his weapon at her. "I'm gonna have to bite you to death if you don't tell me herbivore" Felicia realized that she was still carrying the tequilas and whiskey she bought with the fake ID because apparently no one in the Varia has time to buy booze.

And she was about to die for it.

"I was buying these for my bro-" Felicia started, before getting cut off. "It's against the law for a minor to purchase alcohol" the black haired male said "Now I hope you enjoyed for life, because now you're gonna-" "Hibari-san!" A voice called. The male known as Hibari turned to find the principal briskly walking with a tall, tan skinned, woman. "Hibari-San, Miss Fiore was just running an errand for her mother" the principal said. The woman next to him nodded. She beared a striking resemblance to Felicia, and was wearinga white shirt with a red jacket and a red skirt. "I'm sorry if she bringing groceries here was a problem. Japan is a lot different than in Venice" the woman said, with a thick Italian accent. Hibari grunted and walked away, leaving Felicia shivering.

"He is a part of the Disciplinary Committee here at Namimori. They are extremely dedicated to their work here" the principal said. "Maybe Felicia should join them. She's always quite the leader back in Italy" the woman said. "Oh, here is my registration forms" Felicia said, handing the vanilla folder to the principal. "Thank you, and I see you're getting into the Namimori sprit" the principal replied, pointing to the uniform. "I just wanted to wear it once before tomorrow" Felicia said, smiling. "Alright, I think you are all set for tomorrow, I'll see you then, Miss Fiore" the principal says. Felicia and the woman thank the principal and went out of Namimori.

Once they were at least a mile away from the middle school, the woman growled "Vooii, why do I have to be the one that has to pretend to be your mother" "You won the vote Squalo, everyone knew that Lussuria would be too suspicious, and obviously Xanxus can't go, so it has to be you"

Mammon used illusions to make it appear that Squalo was a woman. It was easier, and cheaper.

"That boy you meet in the hall is one of the guardians for that middle schooler's group" Squalo said, pulling out a phone and started pushing numbers. "I think he's the Cloud guardian" Felicia says, scratching her head. "How's that?" Squalo replies, putting the cellphone to his ear.

"Cloud guardians are 'skylarks'. They hate being in crowds, they are super powerful, and they work alone" "VOI GET ALL THE MEMBERS READY, WE'LL HEAD TO NAMIMORI In A FEW HOURs" Squalo yells into the phone before hanging up. "Who's battling tonight?" Felicia asks. "Sun, so Lussuria will be fighting today" Squalo responds, putting the phone back into his pocket. "Damn it, why can't I fight?" Felicia snarls, biting her thumb nail. "Goddamnit that bastard has such a obsesstion with you" Squalo growls "He needs to learn that you're as capable at fighting as the rest of us"

"And also that I can choose who can hug me or not" Felicia adds

"Bel doesn't count!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's a creepy bastard"

"No he's not!"

"I should tell you that Xanxus tortured him for 3 days straight because of him touching you"

"WHAT?!"

Later that evening~

"Goddamnit I hate Xanxus!" Felicia yelled, while kicking a rock. She had to pick up ANOTHER batch of groceries because the Varia's subordinates served the steaks wrong and Xanxus threw the tequila and whiskey bottles at them. So now she had to walk to the grocery store and back.

Felicia sighed and looked up to find a student with a cute yellow bird on his finger, sitting on the wall surrounding Namimori. It was Hibari "Aren't you that herbivore that had alcohol on school campus?" He said, getting out his bar things, which Felicia learned are called tonfas. "I have a d-dad who likes to throw t-things, and we cooked the hamburger steak wrong-g" Hibari grunted, still glaring at Felicia.

The little bird flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. "Hibari, Hibari" it said, and Felicia chuckled. "Guess a carnivore can like cute animals" she said, petting the bird. "It likes you" he said, putting his tonfas away. Felicia looked at him a little closer.

"Do you own a motorcycle?"

"What?!"

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time herbivore!" Hibari said, glaring. Felicia smiled a little and said "I just kind of assumed since I heard that the Disciplinary Committee was filled with delinquents, so-"

"So you assumed that I was in a biker gang" Hibari said, ominously. "Not really, you just seem like the person who would own a bike" Felicia said, then added "I'm sorry if I assumed anything that might have offended you"

Hibari thought for a moment "You're sharp" he said "I do own and ride a motorcycle"

"R-really?"

Hibari nodded Felicia smiled. "You would be a good addition to the Disciplinary Committee" Hibari said. "What's your name, herbivore?"

"Felicia Fiore" she said. "Kyoya Hibari" He says. "Come to the meeting room tomorrow" Hibari ordered. The bird flew back to his shoulder. "I'll be there" Felicia says. Hibari turned his heels and left.

Felicia never thought that Hibari would like her through her detective skills. And also she didn't notice the fact that he was pretty handsome. This was a good day.

Felicia met up with the other Varia members. "What happened?" She asked, staring at a wounded Lussuria. "I'm fine, principessa" Lussuria says, as he was in a stretcher. "The piece of scum lost" Xanxus said. He looked at Felicia and found her to be smiling. "What's with all that smiling, angelo?"

"I have almost successfully infiltrated the inner circle of the scum Tsuna's group"

"Throught who?" Xanxus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Cloud Guardian likes me" Felicia said, grinning. "But he seems really distant from the group"

"He wasn't there during the Sun battle" Squalo commented. Xanxus grunts. "Just make sure he doesn't kill you"

"Why are you always worried about me dying?" Felicia asks.

"Because you're my younger sister"

"I starting to think you do have obsesstion with me"

"Who the fuck gave you that idea?!" Xanxus said, growling.

"You wouldn't let Bel hug me-"

"He's fucking creepy"

"Bossu, I'm right here" Bel comments.

"Geez, Squalo was right" Felicia says, crossing her arms.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY YOU DAMNED SCUM" Xanxus roared.

Squalo got tortured. Again.

* * *

super long chapter today! and if you havent already notice, the person that Felicia is interested in is Hibari. I didn't know he owned and rode a motorcycle until I looked up his character for research. OMG he could be in a biker gang ∑(ﾟДﾟ) but anyway I hope that most of the characters were not as OOC as I thought (^O^)／ there's gonna be more Xanxus and Felicia bonding time next chapter! thanks for the support! Follow/Favorite/Review!


End file.
